Sweet typhoon
by Animefreak11
Summary: One-shot. Typhoons can be frightening, especially when living alone. It's great to have friends ready to brave the weather for another's sake. Lime, but not completely lemon.


How to summarize how I got inspired... First: I was studying abroad in Japan. Second, there was a typhoon on Thursday (October 8). Let's just say- after not being able to fall asleep until past 3a.m., I woke up at 8:30 and was unable to fall back asleep (thank you, oh winds...) and so- this idea popped up, and... it turned more- lemony than I intended, as it also grew in length. Proceed onwards.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Hirase Miya, everything else that you're familiar with is not mine. Yoshihiro Togashi owns the entirety of Yu Yu Hakusho and FUNimation licensed the anime.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
The winds howled outside my window and I cowered in my corner, hiding my knees under a blanket, both of which I brought close to my chest. Call me silly if you wish, but ever since I was little, I've always hated heavy rains, thunder, lightning storms, and strong winds. Typhoons are a combination of all four.

I could hear my windows shake every second of every minute though I tried hard not to listen. What makes that really hard is the overbearing silence reigning through my dark apartment... So much for homework, and so much for sleep. I know it's typhoon season, but this is getting a little ridiculous. We had one last month too, and I was alone for that as well.

If you're wondering about my parents, they don't live in Tokyo, I moved here by myself to go to a private university, one of the best in the country: Waseda University. I know it must somewhat ridiculous to admit that I'm scared of the weather at my age, but- I can't really help it, some fears just never let go.

I could finally hear the incessant heavy rain slow down before it seemed to die off. I relaxed my arms to my side and took a deep calming breath. I flipped open my phone: already 1:53. Great, so this would keep me up all night. I hope classes would be canceled in the morning, I have some catching up on sleep to do.

The lightning and slight thunder died away as well and a still silence ensued. That is, until the wind picked up and started howling through my ventilation shafts and in the hallway of the apartment building. The rain and lightning I can cope with, but the howling wind that seems to invade every nook and cranny freaks me out the most. I really wish someone was here with me right now.

That's when I heard an even scarier sound: a knock on my window! Petrified, I just stared at the curtains shielding me from the angered mother nature. How could anyone be there at almost 2 in the morning, on the third floor, on my balcony!

The knocking repeated, more strongly this time. I was about to freak out when a familiar voice yelled at me through the glass: "Oi! Let me in!"

My worries melted away and I found the strength to stand up. With fluttering, unbelievable happiness I opened the curtains, slid my window open and let a soaking Yusuke in. A strong gust of wind blew through the window, blowing the curtains, my hair and my night shirt up abruptly before it ended. I realized Yusuke had slammed the window shut.

The howling continued but it almost felt like I couldn't hear. I couldn't keep my eyes off the wet guy that somehow made it to my balcony at 2 a.m. In the darkness I could make out his dark eyes shifting from his soaked clothes to my face while I thought I saw a small smirk grace his face. "So shocked you're speechless?"

His expression turned to panic and I realized I was tearing up. "Hey hey- how is that-? Honestly!" He almost couldn't believe his eyes. I can't blame him, I couldn't either. Why was I crying when he came to keep me company in the dead of night, braving a typhoon to do so? Unsurprisingly, he sighed and looked away before gruffly giving me an awkward hug.

I didn't care that he was soaked and dripping on my tatami mats, I hugged him back tightly, feeling cold water soak through my night shirt. At first I shivered, but as soon as his arms encircled my back, warmth spread through my body faster than I could breathe. "You haven't changed, have you, Miya?"

I chuckled at his criticism through my happy sobs and shook my head. "Un! (1) I can't help it..." I replied, feeling my tears already drying up.

I felt his chest heave a sigh before I heard it. "Crybaby." he muttered before patting my back twice and ending the hug. Only after a shiver did I realize it was cold. I blinked, and noticed he was still dripping on my tatami mats – that would cost a fortune to fix!

"AH! Take off your shoes! Don't stand there!" I couldn't help but yell at him while shoving him out of my bedroom and into the small kitchen space. He grumbled and hopped into the kitchen once he'd taken off one shoe. I shoved a towel in his face, grabbed another one and returned to my room to try and salvage the damage.

A strong gust of wind shook my windows again and I froze. How could I have forgotten- there was a typhoon outside my walls! I snapped my eyes closed as another flash of lightning illuminated my dark room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of arms encircled my shoulders from behind. "It's alright, I'm here."

I wonder if he knows how much comfort his words bring me every time... I've only known Yusuke for about three years, and he was gone for almost two, yet I can't help but feel close to him. He seems like a different person since he came back from his study abroad, although I can't tell what he went to study: his English hasn't gotten much better and he doesn't seem any smarter.

Regardless, the news that his childhood friend and lover had a new boyfriend came as kind of a shock to him and I didn't see him for almost two weeks after his return. He came back one more time, and he seemed even more changed, and I didn't get that from his greeting kiss, though it was a pretty big hint. I never asked him what our relationship was, I'm just content being by his side, even if I am the "rebound girl." As long as he's happy, I'll smile for him.

In a way, I suppose he does the same for me, like coming to my place so I don't spend a night alone in the dark, waiting for the wind to die down or the thunder to end. I wonder why he's always here when I need someone the most.

I rested my cheek against his wet arm and waited. The typhoon would pass, like all the others, but I wished time stood still for now. Yusuke must have sensed me relax because he slowly pulled away. Panicked, I snapped my eyes open and turned around, gripping his hand with both of mine. "Don't leave me alone-!"

How childish I must seem, but at times like these, I can't help but revert. I saw him smile through the darkness, "I'm not leaving. I just don't want to get you wet."

"I don't care—!" Okay, now I must sound like a desperate kid who doesn't want to separate from her favorite teddy bear, but I really was afraid of being alone. As if to remind me of that, the wind howled under my door, windows and AC again. I looked up at him, slightly scared, and saw something on his face I hadn't seen before. I'm not quite sure how to describe it- but he looked like he was debating something within himself.

"Miya..." he started with a careful tone.

I shook my head again and gripped his hand tighter. "Please- stay with me?" I whispered from the floor.

Before I knew what happened, he was on one knee, bending forward and hugging me tightly. "I'll stay with you. I'm just afraid of what I might do to you..." he whispered back, right into my ear.

I threw my arms around his wet back, trying to keep him close so he wouldn't vanish. "I'm not."

I could feel his hands balling up into fists on either of my sides for a brief moment before he pulled back abruptly, only to forcefully kiss- me? I blinked, surprised, then slowly let my eyes close. This kiss was different from the one he gave me when he came back as a changed man. This kiss was filled with emotions I fail to describe and with intensity I can't put in words. Before I knew it, his tongue slipped into my mouth and rolled around like a tornado.

I didn't object- or rather, I couldn't object. His wet shirt clung to his body like a second skin, and when he hugged me closer, my own night shirt soaked up even more moisture. I felt his hands wandering down my neck, tracing my shoulders and arms, caressing up and down my sides and slowly inch under the wet fabric.

Again, I felt like a child. My hands seemed clumsy and hindered by his wet shirt, I couldn't even hold him correctly and I wondered briefly if I was doing something wrong. I shivered when his cold hands found their way under my shirt and traced slowly up my side. That's where they took different routes: one circled on my back, bringing me closer to him, while the other slowly cupped my breast.

I must have moaned because I felt him mumble my name against my lips. That sent shivers down my spine and I thrust my tongue into his mouth, pushing back against him with my body. I must have been a bit too forceful because his balance gave and he ended up on his butt, pulling me slowly against him. I don't think either of us minded, it was just an excuse to get closer to each other after all.

The hand holding my back slid down and cupped my butt through my underwear, sliding me slightly forward onto him. That's when I realized, when his tongue battled mine, that something was poking me through his soaked pants. Yusuke seemed to be drenched thoroughly, and everything that touched him – including me and my clothes – became as drenched as him.

I felt his groan in my mouth at the same time he bucked against me and I felt something surge through my deepest cores. He bucked up against me again and I broke the kiss to gasp: his member seemed to be bulging up. He took this opportunity to start planting short kisses down my neck, kisses which sent my mind further and further into oblivion, I have to admit.

Before long, we both paused and stared in each others' eyes, my face centimeters away from his. His hands abandoned everything else and started pulling my shirt off. I only realized once he was staring at the sight I offered that I was almost completely naked before him. In a brief attempt at modesty, I folded my arms over my chest, feeling my cheeks heat up and radiating throughout the whole room.

Without so much as blinking, Yusuke slowly tugged my arms away and leaned forward until his wet hair tickled my chin. Then I felt his lips close around my nipple, and I just about melted under his touch. Somehow, I was sitting straight up again, until I felt myself tilt backwards and my back met the soft tatami mat. My arms were limp by my head, somewhat restrained by Yusuke's careful grip.

Even though the room was pitch-black, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to stare at the top of his head and his broad shoulders. Slowly, his hands trailed down my arms, up my elbows, and left goosebumps as they trailed down my bare sides. My hands found their way to his shoulders and gripped the wet fabric as I tried not to moan in pleasure.

Finally he paused, perhaps for a much needed breath, and stared seriously into my eyes. His gaze was so intense I was afraid to break the silence. The typhoon didn't seem fazed and filled in for me with a loud howl echoing all around us. I think I slightly winced because I felt warm lips kissing me gently, as if reassuring me. I smiled at Yusuke once he pulled away and clumsily tried to unbutton his clingy shirt.

He made that easy for me and, in one swift motion, seemed to rip it off his body, like a reptile sheds an old skin. I smiled again and hugged him, bringing him down against me. I felt his cold flesh with mine and sensed goosebumps erupting over my chest and arms, but I didn't care. He kissed my neck once, then twice. Each kiss seemed to boil me from the inside out and I found his body got warmer with each passing second.

While he was kissing my neck and giving me what felt like a hickey, one of his hands traveled down my side again and hesitated for a second before slipping beneath my underwear again and cupping my butt. I felt so numb with pleasure I wasn't sure how to react, so he kissed me again, tenderly, lovingly and passionately.

I forced my hands to move downwards, past his toned chest and stop at the hem of his soaked pants. Nothing indicated he was bothered by that, in fact, it seemed to egg him on. He leaned forward completely and let his lower body press against mine, his need now very apparent.

My hands slid under his pants and clung to the hem of his boxers before having the courage to go feel his butt. I was surprised at how firm it was, but then again, he had a very good figure and I was sure he worked out to maintain it. I felt his hand slide from my butt to my hip before inching sideways and finally brushing against my opening.

I froze again, my breath caught in my throat. A pleasurable shiver washed over me briefly, and as soon as it vanished, he brushed me again, and again so that the shivers were never ending. "Aah-" I moaned softly, my hands clenching his boxers. He seemed pleased with my reaction and let his thumb brush my clitoris briefly. I shuddered.

He brushed it again, slower, and I gasped for air. "Y-yusuke-" I mumbled somewhat breathlessly. He wasn't listening, he was back to kissing and nibbling my neck and collar bone before going to my nipple and sucking on it lovingly.

His thumb slid over my clitoris again and as I shuddered in pleasure, I felt his finger slip into my opening. I bit my lip and tried not to buck against him. He slowly pulled his finger out of me before sliding it back in as he switched his mouth to my other nipple, his thumb brushed me one more time. I started writhing in pleasure, turning my head to the side while trying not to moan loudly.

The typhoon raged outside, but I was deaf to its pleading howls: Yusuke made it hard to think about anything else but him and the pleasure his actions elicited. Too soon, I realized he had discarded his pants – which no doubt would leave a stain on my tatami mats. Not that it mattered at this point, for his lips found mine again and he kissed me passionately.

By now, my body seemed to kick my mind out and took control of my limbs so that I saw my hands fiddle with the boxers that were soon tossed aside. There was a brief pause in both our movements, then I slowly got on my knees and leaned forward to kiss my sweet distraction.

Yusuke held me almost carefully, one hand on my butt, the other in the middle of my bare back. Slowly, his hand slid down my back and dipped below the last piece of garment: my underwear. I encircled his back with both my arms and let him do as he pleased. As long as he was the one, I wouldn't mind if he killed me.

The last flash of lightning briefly cast a shadow over his face, luring me into him strong embrace. My eyes fluttered slowly as he leaned back, pulling me along with him. The strong winds did their best to shake me out of my skin, but all it could rattle was my windows. I belonged to Yusuke now: my body, my joy, and even my fear. He had the power to make me feel everything or nothing.

His warm lips brushed against my skin again. I couldn't help a small shudder, then I realized I was sitting on something very warm and pulsing. As if testing the terrain, my hips slowly rotated upwards. We shuddered. I felt his teeth scrape against the nape of my neck and I pressed down more before pulling myself up his length. This time I distinctly heard a groan.

After that, I can't really recall what happened. I just seem to remember utter bliss in the darkness of my apartment while chaos reigned outside. I slept without any problems, nor was I disturbed by nightmares. I wouldn't say it was a dreamless night, but I can't recall the dreams I had, if any. I just know that I woke up when someone slowly moved out from under my arm. By the time I opened my eyes, I was alone again.

I smiled and rolled on my back. The sun was shining brightly through my curtains, and I kind of hoped for another typhoon, if only to have an excuse to be alone at night with Yusuke. Nearly giggling, I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. This had to be the best typhoon of my life.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
(1) A colloquial way of saying "hai" (yes), it's pronounced more like "n" though.

And that's a wrap. I live off your feedback. =)


End file.
